First Date
by nat3634
Summary: Cath never had a real date, so when Levi asked her out... well, there was Mayham.


Cath had never been on a date, so naturally she didn't know how to react.

When Levi had asked her out on a date, she agreed reluctantly. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, no. It was the fact that she never had been on a date. At least, a real date. She had been on dates with Abel, but they weren't exactly dates.

Cather had never actually _liked liked_ Abel. She just liked him. It was a safe, predictable relationship; she was comfortable with it. But this was _Levi._ **Levi.** She practically lived with him.

It wasn't until Levi asked Cather out that she realised surprisingly they had never gone out on a real date. Hadn't all those times they went to the truck diner been dates? Or going to his house for a decent amount of time for a party he hosted counted? Appearantly not.

"No! You don't get it, Reagan. This is a _date._ And my _first_ real date at that!" Cath groaned dramatically. She looked up from her old, crappy computer. Google had been at her aid, but she needed expert help. Who other than Reagan to ask for help.

"Ok, I'm sorry- you know what, no, I'm not sorry. That's pretty sad. You've never been on a date and you're in college," Reagan replied, sitting up. She looked her roomate up and down. Cath was wearing pink and black pajama pants with Simon Stone's emblem on them, a bleached, mustard yellow tanktop, and her hair was up in a messy bun (and not the cute kind).

"You do need my help. Where is he taking you?" her roomate sighed, rolling her eyes. Reagan wasn't annoyed, it was more like she pitied Cather. Her darling, poor Cather.

Cath looked at her sheepishly and smiled. She shrugged. "I actually don't know where we're going. I was too surprised and stressed out to ask." Cather watched as her friend ran a hand through her hair roughly while groaning exsasperatedly. Now she was annoyed. She had nothing to work with.

"I know, I know! Just, help me find something to wear. Nothing too fabulous and nothing too dull. Something just right."

"You sound like that fucking fairytail. The one with the girl and those bears. Golden locks? Or something like that."

"Be serious, Reagan. How about this?" Cath held up an outfit. An extremely hideous outfit.

"Oh, god. **No.** Is that yours? Burn it." Embarassed, she put the outfit down and cleared her throat.

"Well, then, what do you think I should wear?" Reagan studied the clothes in front of her. Nothing! She couldn't find anything! Reagan felt a mixture of pity, symphathy, and horror for her. But a small voice in her head still said _Well, this is to be expected. She is Cather, afterall._ _The same Cather that would choose to write Simon Snow fanfiction rather than hang out at a party and get drunk. That was one of the reasons you're so intigued with her._ "Let's go. Put on something presentable," announced the hopeless girl's roommate. Cather looked up from the outfits displayed on top of her bed, wide eyed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled a sweater over her tanktop.

"Reagan, _no."_

Reagan, _yes._ "

The tired and mortified girl wrapped her hands around her body, attempting to cover up her revealed body. Their plan wasn't exactly going out as, well, planned. Cather tried on countless of outfits and none of them worked for her. They were either too itchy or too soft. Or they were too revealing. Seriously, wasn't there a nice shirt that wasn't a croptop?

Reagan had made her try on a pastel pink dress with spaghetti straps that stopped above her knee and hugged her waist line and fit her chest. It was nice, but not something she would wear.

"Reagan, I can't pull this off. And isn't this too much," Cather told her, back hunched over with discontent.

Right when her friend's mouth opened another voice interjected. A familiar voice.

"I don't think that's too much. I think it's perfect. And you pull it off better than anyone else could," Levi grinned. It was a wide, smug grin. So smug Cath didn't know whether she wanted to kiss it off his face or smack it off his face. She'd probably kiss it off.

"Levi," Cather breathed, pink. She turnt towards her friend smirking friend. Her face read _What?_ Then it hit her all at once. She probably set this up...

"I love it. Reagan told me you were worried. Are you worried? If you're worried, you shouldn't be."

"I know, but-!"

"But it's okay. You can wear a t-shirt for all I care. I just need you in one piece." Cather smiled and rolled her eyes. He was too sweet sometimes. Just like his lattes.

Levi walked towards Cather, embracing her like the romantic he was.

And being a romantic he said," Although I wouldn't mind if you wore that. But you know it would look better on my floor. It would really compliment the pink, make it pop."

That earned him a slap in the arm. But he still smiled his bright smile.


End file.
